Asdfmovie In Real Life 2
In this inspiring video Itsoo1 acts out certain asdfmovie scenes with his 11/10 green screen backgrounds. He begins by standing in front of a white background and he uses the asmfmovie original audio saying "Hey man look at my new dog." to which another Itsoo1 appears on screen saying "oh yeah, that's pretty cool-" he is then interrupted by a picture of grass and then he says "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh there's no dog." Then the first Itsoo1 appears again and begins yelling at the other Itsoo1. The second Itsoo1 looks like his hand is having a seizure. Then some sick drumbeats start playing and the words "Asdfmovie in real life 2" shows up in black text. Then some static shows up. Then booth Itsoo1's show up, and they zoom in on Itsoo1 number 1 who says "You know who's gay? You." Then it zooms back out and Itsoo1 number 2 stabs Itsoo1 #1 with 10000000/10 effects on the knife. Then Itsoo1 presses the pointless button. The Itsoo1 #2 says "It says Gullible on the ceiling." Then Itsoo1 #1 looks up and it does say Gullible. So Itsoo1 #1 says "Oh so it does.. and you stole my lungs." Now this scene was personally very scary for me because if Itsoo1 lost his lungs he would be ded and that means no Eye of The Spider 2 in the future, but don't worry he still has his lungs, but those effects looked legit. Then we see more static followed by Itsoo1 saying "Die potato." Then this trippy potato shows up and says "not today." Then itsoo1 has this trippy shocked face, like it looked like he just saw Pingu die. Then it cuts to static. Then Itsoo1's dad shows up who we'll call Itsoo0 who was a hat edited on him because they didn't bother to actually just have him wear a hat or Itsoo1 wanted to show off his mad editing skills. Then Itsoo0 says "Are you a man or a mouse?" and so this horse picture shows up and then it cuts to static. Then Itsoo1 #1 shows up and says "There's something on your face." Then it zooms in on the other Itsoo1 and then Itsoo1 #1's fist which almost hits his face and then the first Itsoo1 shows up and says "It was pain!" Then we get more static followed by Itsoo1 #2 passes Itsoo1 #2 a bomb and says "Here hold this." then he walks off screen and returns to retrieve his bomb and thanks the other Itsoo Then we get more static and Itsoo1's dad shows up again with another hat edited on and says "You can't skate here." and then Itsoo1 MLG skates in and says "You can't tell me what to do." and then blows up because it is revealed it was a minefield. We are also shown the back of Itsoo1's presumed dad's head. Then more static followed by a picture of a giant cactus next to a small Itsoo1 with a giant picture of his dad in the background and the mustached orange shirt wearer says "Now son don't touch that cactus." To which Itsoo1 does these mlg spins into the cactus to which Itsoo1's dad replies. "Your dead to me." Which in theory is why he makes no further appearances in the video. We then get more static. Itsoo1 #1 runs on screen and says "Hey shoot me in the face." Itsoo1 #2 then proceeds to shot a bullet from his finger and keeps a serious face during the event. We are then interrupted by more static and then Itsoo1 ponder aloud wondering if his pony can fly, which it is revealed he can and has mad skills. Then that stupid turtle fucker shows up and Itsoo1 is crushed by a car which a Llama runs out of.